As a drill used for a cutting process of a workpiece, such as a metal member, a drill described in Patent Document 1 has conventionally been known. In the drill described in Patent Document 1, a bit-shaped cutting edge (major cutting edge) formed by an S-shaped curve in a side view, and a rake surface located along the cutting edge are formed by grinding a lead flute (chip discharge flute) with the use of a drum type grinding wheel or a disc type grinding wheel.